


Another Time, Another Age

by SweetTurtle, Tycanthrophy



Series: If We Were In Another World... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Big Gay Love Story, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Deadpool - Freeform, Derek Feels, Derek Has Issues, Eternal Sterek, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, FUCK, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Or Die, Fucking, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hot, Hot Sex, Hurt Stiles, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Derek, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oh God Yes, Oh My God, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Derek, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Shit, Smut, Sterek Appreciation Day, Sterek Free Ficathon, SterekFest, Superman - Freeform, Theo is a Little Shit, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weird Plot Shit, Witches, Wolverine - Freeform, Young Derek, Young Derek Hale, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Young Love, eee, sterek, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTurtle/pseuds/SweetTurtle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycanthrophy/pseuds/Tycanthrophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo cheekily grinned from ear to ear as he handed a bouquet of flowers to Stiles. He opened the car door for the mole freckled kid. Theo noticed Derek standing behind the corner and winked. Derek watched as Theo walked his way around his spotless Dodge Challenger. Theo stepped on the gas petal making the car screech as he drove away. Derek clenched his fists squeezing a black box of Star Wars themed shaped chocolates. The grumpy wolf slammed the box of chocolates on the ground and stomped on them walking away. That bastard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Time, Another Age

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly wrote this alongside with my friend, SweetTurtle. :D  
> I went overboard and wrote a ton more than him so yeah...  
> This is pure mainly sterek. Enjoy.  
> May or may not have some errors so bear with me or else it may become unbearable. *nudge* *nudge*

**Derek’s Gloomy Loft**

 

Derek swallowed a shot of tequila. He had finished a good 15 bottles and he still wasn't buzzed. Stupid werewolf regeneration. He just wanted to to die from humiliation. He slammed the glass on the marble counter.

He knew that Theo had eyes for Stiles but he didn’t expect the bastard to confess his feelings before Derek had the chance. That sly bastard used his feelings against him.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. He repeated in his head. He was too slow. He had so many other chances to tell the starry moled geek but he didn’t. Why? He didn’t know.

He clenched his hand around the glass tumbler and squeezed it. Hard.

*crack* Derek ignored the warm substance oozing from his hand. The broken shards of glass were embedded in his hand. Some of the shards lightly clinked against the marble table. The nauseating smell of iron and copper filled his nose. You would think him being a werewolf he would be used to it by now… But it was never really the same after what happened with Paige.

He stared at his hand and imagined if Stiles were here with him right now instead of being with Theo fucking Raeken. Stiles would’ve freaked out at the sight of his blood dripping onto the table and would have scrambled around for a first aid kit. Derek would growl at him and tell him that he was fine. Stiles would have taunted him with his famous one liner adding sourwolf to the end of the sentence. If Stiles were here he would pick out the glass shards in his hand and bandage him up also adding a comment about why being grumpy all the time is a life hazard. Derek didn’t even realize he was smiling the entire time as a tear trickled down from his strong jaw. That dumb ass wouldn’t even realize that Derek didn’t need bandages only needed him. Stiles.

His solemn expression stared dazedly at his hand which dripped of blood. The crimson drops pooled on the black marble desk.

Derek ran his other hand thru his hair and wiped the lone tear off his face. He covered his mouth with his hand. He could feel the tears slowly starting to build up on the bottom of his eyelids. His reddish wet eyes blurrily gazed at his hand still dripping with blood.

He balled the bloody hand into a fist and slammed it on the counter. It hurt like hell but he didn’t care. He unraveled his fingers and stared at the pieces of glass being pushed out of his hand as his regeneration kicked in. Peachy. Just fucking peachy.

All that remained on the counter was his sore bloody hand, broken shards of crimson glass, and a small pool of blood.

 

* * *

 

**In Stiles Room**

 

Theo and Stiles were both in their boxers and busy making out on the bed in Stiles room, until Theo heard the door to the house close shut. He then quickly pulled away from Stiles who whined from the sudden stop to their fun.

“Theo! Why did you stop!” Stiles whined trying to pull Theo back on top of him.

“Stiles! Are you home?” A voice suddenly called from downstairs.

Both the boys sat quietly looking at each other in panic because they were basically naked. They both tried to grab their clothes and put it back on, but then Theo whispered to Stiles that his dad was walking up the stairs. Stiles then told him to turn the lights off and jump into bed as he frantically started to hide both their discarded articles of clothing.

“Stiles are you in here?” Stiles dad asked as he opened the door to the room, the creaking sound echoing in the silence. The dad then smiled as he saw the two boys asleep in each others arms. He was happy that Stiles and Theo were together because he knew Theo was taking care of his son. He said goodnight before closing the door and headed to his room so that he could also rest.

A few minutes later the two boys released a deep sigh of relief. It wouldn’t have been fun to for either of them if the dad had caught them. They both shuddered thinking about the first time they were caught with there shirts off. They had gotten a long lecture about safe sex and hormones, it was just a nightmare.

“That was a close one” Stiles sighed as he laid flat on his back.

“Yeah, I don’t think I could handle another one of his lectures” Theo said as he groaned at the thought.

“Yeah, me neither” Stiles sighed, before wrapping his arms around Theo’s waist and nuzzling into his neck.

Theo smiled and embraced Stiles into his arms, taking in the other boys scent. It wasn’t long till the two started to make out again, but with Stiles straddling Theo this time. A moment later Theo regained dominance and pushed Stiles onto his back as he became more aggressive, attacking Stiles neck.

He suckled and bit on the boy’s soft pale skin causing him to whimper and moan from the pleasure. The hickey slowly forming on the pale skin made Theo smile in delight as he began to explore the boy’s body more. Stiles couldn’t help, but quiver and squirm under Theo’s touch. He attempted to signal him to stop because the stimulation was too much, but Theo ended up pinning his wrist above his head.

Stiles couldn’t deny how much Theo’s assertion of dominance turned him on. His body becoming more sensitive to every touch, while his moans became louder. It wasn’t long till Theo made his way down towards Stiles cock and began to playfully tease it through his boxers.

Stiles whined and begged, but Theo just kept teasing it. He licked it slowly towards the tip where pre-cum had seeped through and then kissed it softly. Stiles felt himself losing control to the sensation and his hips jolted upwards a bit, wanting more of the contact. Eventually Stiles begged much more weakly, sounding desperate and Theo smiled enjoying the vulnerability being shown to him.

He then used his free hand to pull down Stiles boxers and began to hungrily work on his shaft. Stiles arched his back upwards and sunk his head deep into the pillow. He became light headed as his breathing sped up and his moans becoming more breathy.

It wasn’t long until Stiles thrusted his hips up and came in Theo’s mouth. Theo made sure to swallow every last drop before letting Stiles go. He watched as Stiles laid there completely drained and panting softly. He then pulled the boxers back up before laying next to Stiles and pulling him into a hug.

“I think it’s time to go to sleep” Theo said nuzzling into Stiles neck.

“Wh-what a-about you?” Stiles breathily asked still feeling a bit light headed from what just happened.

“You can just help me in the morning before school” Theo smiled, kissing Stiles neck, while they got more comfy for sleep.

 

* * *

 

**The Next Day - Derek’s Loft - Pack Meeting**

 

“I smell him. He’s all over you.” Derek growled while wincing at Stiles as he pressed the gawky teenager against the wall.

“So what? It’s not like that you care at all anyways-” Stiles babbled. Derek lifted him up and shoved him against the wall. Hard.

It was the usual routine, nothing out of the ordinary, you know, Derek pressing Stiles against the wall, Stiles always commenting rhetorically with a slight hint of sarcasm, and Derek always threatening to rip his throat out. With his teeth, of course.

“I do. It’s distracting. Just take a shower before you come to the pack meetups. You reek of sex and his disgusting scent. Do it next time or I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth”, Derek threatened.

“Okay?” Derek asked with every emphasized syllable.

“Okay.” Stiles meeped. Derek let him go and turned around.

“He has hickeys.” Lydia grinned as she watched the show. She wanted to see more of Derek’s denial and jealousy. You couldn’t get quality entertainment anywhere else. Not even on TV.

Derek did a double take, fistfully grabbed the teen by the collar, and pressed Stiles against the same wall once more.

“Really. Lydia. Really. Why.” Stiles glared daggers at Lydia as he grimaced at Derek with a small smile.

“You. Let. Him. Mark. You.” Derek enunciated every syllable.

“I- uhhhh. Have a perfectly reasonable explanation. You see Derek.” He babbled nervously.

Derek nodded slowly scowling waiting for Stiles’s “perfectly reasonable explanation.”

“Ww-wh-when a person. Uh. Likes another person. Things happen.” Stiles waved his hands around inexplicably trying to explain to Derek.

Derek raised an eyebrow with a blank expression expecting a more logical response.

“Like kissing and making out and sex”, Stiles explained with anxiety.

“Don’t forget hickeys.” Lydia added while she giggled covering her face with a book.

“Yes. Lydia. Hickeys.” Stiles added licking his lips. “I don’t understand why you care so much.”

Derek remembered what Theo fucking Raeken had said to him before. “You’re no good for Stiles. What could you ever possibly offer him that I can’t? Hot sex?... No, that’s not it, I can offer him that any time. Passionate rough sex?... No, I can also offer that too. Hmm, then what?” Theo sarcastically spit.

“Shut. Up. Brat.” Derek scowled angrily grabbing Theo by the collar and shoved him against the lockers.

“Oh, wait. You’re just a pathetic loser suffering from the fact that you can’t get over your high school years and you’re trying to relive your youthful years through the coattails of my Stiles”, Theo coldly laughed.

“He’s not yours.” Derek grunted and punched him square in the jaw.

“You’re not rich. You’re poor. You’re just some immature man with a mentality of a 16 year old living off of your family's fortune which isn’t even worth anything compared to me. You have no job and you hang around a bunch of teenagers. You have nothing”, he icily continues, “Nothing, no friends, no family, just one person, and that person is a useless sadistic psycho piece of shit who is a menace to society and himself.” Theo spit out.

“You have nothing to offer him. You’re nothing more than a pretty face. Looks fade. However, I may have a pretty face, but I’m rich. I have connections, power, friends, family, and I can offer Stiles, the world unlike you”, Theo tauntingly grinned.

Theo clenches his hands around Derek’s leather jacket and pushed Derek back hard against the opposite side of the wall. The reality of those words slapped Derek in the face with the force of a wrecking ball against a concrete wall. If Miley Cyrus were here she would probably be riding on it screaming, “I came in like a wreeeeeccckinngggg ball.”

“Remember that. Scum.” Theo said with a tone so toxic that made Derek wince.

Derek leaned against the cold lockers as he slowly slid onto the ground. He sat there and thought long and hard. What was he thinking. Why was he pining after a 17- year old teenager who was just a pile of skin and bones? Why is Theo such a fucking douche? He clenches his jaw and bit the bottom of his lip until the bittersweet copper taste filled his mouth. He hated the taste.

He pushed himself up from the waxed tiled school floor. He straightened his jacket and dusted himself off.

 

“Derek? Hello? Earth to sourwolf? You there?” Stiles questioned licking his lips.

“Grumpypuss? Sourwuss?” Stiles kept going as he waved his hand in front of the dazed man.

Stiles snapped his fingers multiple times. No response.

Derek stared blankly ahead still pressing Stiles against the wall.

Stiles slapped both sides Derek’s scruffy cheeks with his hands.

Derek let go of Stiles and snapped out of his trance.

“You okay man?” Stiles asked worriedly.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” He turned away and headed for the stairs.

He stepped past Lydia and ignored the banging on his loft door assuming Stiles will open the door.

He climbed up the stairs to his bathroom, flicked the lights on with one finger, and turned the faucet on. The sound of water helped calm his nerves as it rushed down the sink’s drain.

Derek cupped his hands and splashed the cold water on his face repeatedly. He slammed his wet hands onto the grey marble counter and glared at himself at his mirror. He was angry at himself because he didn’t know what he was doing. He truthfully didn’t know how he felt. He didn’t know why he let Theo’s words get to him. He didn’t know why his life sucked so much. He was confused, lost, and angry like a spoiled little child because he didn’t get his way. Things usually always go his way but not this time. There had only been a few times when things did not go the way he planned it.

One: That day on the first day of kindergarten a bird shit on his arm and for the rest of the year the kids in his class nicknamed him poo-poo boy.

Two: The day when he asked Kate Argent to prom using lacrosse balls and a lacrosse stick spelled out behind the bleachers in their special place with candles. She agreed, but then on the day of prom she ditched him half-way for the most popular lacrosse jock in the school. He ended up walking home alone in the rain ruining the suit his mom got him.

Three: The day when Peter Hale, his uncle hit on Derek’s new math teacher, and ended up fucking her. Not to long after Peter broke up with her. Afterwards Derek, had a very vengeful broken hearted woman for a math teacher. Which does not equate a very good grade for Derek Hale especially in calculus.

Four: The day when his house was burned down by the hunters.

And there- wait… okay maybe he was wrong. Turns out things for Derek Hale did not go always as planned for him and listing them out isn’t going to help him out at all.

Derek grabbed a white hand towel and pressed his face into the soft texture. He wiped his face dry and noticed himself in the mirror. There were bags under his eyes he looked like a grumpy piece of crap. Who could sleep with all of the nightmares he had anyways.

He could hear the sound of Scott and Stiles bro hugging it out. Jackson’s scoffing at the two idiots, Liam joining in on their charade, and Brett awkwardly shuffling to the couch.

There was one. One very familiar scent. It smelled of something so sly and sinister only Derek would recognize. He remembered the rich fancy cologne. Lilacs. Which could only mean one thing.

It was the man of the hour himself. Theo. Fucking. Raeken.

Derek growled to himself. He threw the hand towel onto sink, switched the bathroom light off, and slowly proceeded down the stairs. Holding in his fury increasing with every step down the grey marble stairs.

And at that moment when Theo was in range of vision, Derek kept his eyes on him, and Theo held the mutual glare. The corners of Theo’s mouth curved slightly upwards lightly smiling. He had his hands positioned in front of him neatly folded.

Theo’s delicate look was shadowed by a menacing aura that drafted behind him. Derek slowly walked over to his nemesis. The pack watched silently as Derek stood only a few centimeters away from Theo.

Derek clenched his jaw and muttered, “You’re. Not. Welcome. Here.” His breath was heavy with anger. He wanted to rip his throat out with his bare hands.

Theo lightly smirked while raising his eyebrows, “I was invited here by Stiles.”

“I don’t care. Invitation revoked.” Derek growled angrily at him.

“Now. Isn’t that rude?” Theo tilted his head playfully.

Derek pressed his arm against Theo’s neck and shoved him against the grey concrete wall. They were face to face and Derek was only moments away from ripping his throat out with his teeth.

“You. Need. To. Leave. NOW!” Derek’s eyes glowed blue as his fangs grew. He unlocked the bottom of his jaw and bared his sharp teeth at his victim. He flicked his available hand claws emerged from his nails. He held them before Theo’s face threateningly ready to maim.

“No”, Theo taunted the angry man before him. He wasn’t worried about his safety because if Derek did make a move, Stiles would never look at him the same ever again. So this game was checkmate. He had already won and Theo was pretty sure Derek knew it as well.

“No?” Derek grunted tilting his head to the left baring his fangs. He could do it you know. He could rip his throat out right then and there. He could end him. He would just hide the body easily where no one could find it. So. Fucking. Easily.

“You don’t have the balls”, Theo grinned playing Derek more and more into his little game.

“Oh, yeah?” Derek howled. He drew his clawed hand back and went in for the kill.

“STOP.” Derek halted immediately from the voice. His claws were only centimeters from Theo’s vulnerable throat.

It was Stiles.

“Derek. Stop. Let him go”, Stiles pleaded shifting a few steps closer to Derek.

“No. Why should I?”, Derek grunted.

“Please”, Stiles begged. The gaudy teenager’s soft warm chocolate eyes stared mercilessly into Derek’s eyes. Derek winced at the sight of it. His heart skipped a beat and he gave in. He scowled shoving himself off of Theo, retracted his fangs and claws, and broodily stomped to the kitchen.

He heard Stiles apologizing repeatedly to Theo for Derek’s attitude trying to convince him that Derek “isn’t used to strangers” and Derek “takes a while to warm up to people.”

Theo accepted the excuses Stiles made and left accepting that he wasn’t welcome here. Derek ripped open the water bottle cap and clenched the bottle tightly as he gulped down the entire bottle. He crushed the plastic between his hands and chucked it in the blue bin.

The pack had nothing to say to what had happened. They all knew to keep to themselves and not intervene between Stiles, Derek, and Theo.

 

* * *

 

**La Brujería**

 

The witch cackled with glee as it chanted latin inscriptions around the black cauldron. She pinched a bit of wyrm’s eye and sprinkled it into the pot. She added a few dollops of dried centaurion blood and five drops of a wraith’s tears grinningly. She was dressed in black web designed garment and she had the most beautiful whitest hair.

She chanted with enthusiasm, praising her lord, satan himself, and then added the most vital ingredient, Wolfsbane.

Her eyes flashed grey. She thrusted her hands in front of her at the cauldron.

A sudden flash of smoke. *poof*

She opened a plastic baggie and retrieves the final ingredient. A strand of the victim’s hair. She dropped it into the swirling devious black liquid watching it consume the black hair.

“All done, it should take a few hours for the curse to occur”, She dusted her hands and faced the handsome teen with dashing features.

He lifted the hood off his face, “Perfect.”

Theo’s eyes glowed golden grinning with delight.

“What a tangled web we weave”, he quoted sarcastically handing the woman an unusual large wad of cash.

“Indeed”, The witch drolled as she accepted her payment and stuffed the money in her robes.

 

* * *

 

**In Derek’s bedroom**

 

The sun was up and the sky clear as the light shone brightly on Derek’s face. Derek growled angrily from being awakened before turning over onto his stomach. He spent a couple more hours asleep in his bed, until his phone started to ring. He grumbled as he hesitantly reached for his phone to see who it was. The name Peter Hale glowed brightly on his phone. He sighed heavily before answering.

“What do you want Peter?” Derek growled.

“Derek?” Peter asked sounding a bit confused.

“Yeah. What.” Derek asked furiously. The line suddenly dropped and Derek just threw his phone across the room and went back to sleep.

Not too long after the phone call, a loud banging sound came from the front entrance of the loft, waking Derek once again. He angrily stomped towards the door and opened it. His uncle standing there with a surprised look as Derek glared harshly at him.

“Derek! Jesus! What in god’s name happened to you?” Peter asked in a confused tone. He covered his mouth with both of his hands.

“What do you mean?” Derek asked still angry and unsure of the question.

“h-have you not seen yourself at the mirror?!” Peter asked more surprised by the response.

Derek confusedly strided away and headed towards his bathroom to see what his uncle was babbling about. As soon as Derek looked into the mirror his jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe what he saw. The once mighty Derek Hale had somehow reverted back into an adolescent teen. He walked out and stared at his uncle with a look of shock, unable to fathom what was going on.

The rest of the day went by quickly as Peter and Derek tried to search for an answer as to why Derek suddenly de-aged. Nothing came up, the results were inconclusive, and Derek was getting frustrated with the lack of results. Although he had a lingering feeling that Theo might have been the one who did this.

 

* * *

 

**The Next Day**

 

Derek had given up and sent Peter home to continue the research. Derek just needed time alone to think about his current predicament and how he was going to tell the pack. He had avoided all their calls and text last night because of it.

He just sighed deeply as he fell onto his bed holding his phone. He hesitantly shifted his head to the side when he felt his phone vibrate. Stiles Stilinski appeared on the screen and Derek couldn’t help, but smile. A few seconds later though his smile was replaced with a scowl as the thought of Theo popped up in his head.

He plopped the phone beside him, he knew Theo had to be behind this. That devious bastard was always up to something. Whether it was purposely marking Stiles on his neck or boasting him like he had won a prize that needed to be rubbed in. The smug little prick just fucking loved getting under Derek’s skin and annoy the hell out of him.

Derek let out an angry groan and laid in his bed, trying not to think of the hell spawn Theo Raeken. A couple hours later he got a call from Peter who had finally found out a possible answer. Peter had told him that it was most likely a witch who had casted a type of curse on him. Derek sat up quickly and was about to get dressed and leave, until Peter told him that it would be best if he stayed there.

Peter had to explain to Derek that the witch was hard to find and how Derek could use his current situation as a way to keep watch on Theo. He even went on to say that he personally enrolled Derek into the Beacon Hills high school under the name Miguel Juarez. Derek couldn’t help, but scoff and question the name he had to go by. Peter told Derek that he would try to find the witch as soon as possible and wished him good luck before hanging up. Derek spent the rest of the day furious about everything and unable to sleep. Not like it would have mattered his nightmares would have just came back to haunt him.

 

* * *

 

**Beacon Hills High School**

 

The entire classroom fell silent. “Class, meet our new exchange transfer student from Mexico, Miguel Juarez”, Mr. Harris stated blandly. He pushed up his glasses, “Go have a seat next to Stilinski.”

Stiles couldn’t help, but feel like he knew the guy. Especially the name Miguel Juarez, he knew he heard that name before. He kept a stern gaze on the new boy, trying to figure out why he seemed so familiar. The mysterious boy noticed Stiles staring and gave him a smile. Stiles was caught off guard by it and became flustered. He then looked away and tried to quickly open his book, but ended up dropping it instead. The other boy chuckled, while he watched Stiles frantically pick up his book. Stiles then decided to sink back into his chair out of embarrassment.

Throughout the entire class Stiles couldn’t help, but feel the other boy stare at him. It made Stiles shiver, because it didn’t feel like an ordinary stare. He felt like the boy was hungrily eying him from top to bottom. It made Stiles skin crawl, but also made him a little hot at the same time. Stiles just prayed the bell would ring, so he could rush towards his next class in hopes of escaping the boy.

Unfortunately Stiles found out that Miguel had all of the same classes as him. He wasn’t too fond of it, due to the fact Miguel had been watching him like a hawk. Other than having to deal with Miguel’s stare; he also had to deal with his boyfriend Theo who has been intensely glaring at the boy during both the classes they shared together. Stiles just raised his arms up in defeat and laid his head down, hoping the day would just end already.

Stiles was more than happy to go after the last bell rung and school was over. He was getting ready to leave class, until he stopped, noticing someone was in front of him. Stiles hesitantly glanced up and saw that Miguel was smiling down at him.

“Hey there, Stiles right?” Miguel asked still keeping the cheerful smile on his face.

“U-uh yeah, and you’re Miguel?” Stiles mumbled trying to avoid the other boys face.

“So I’m new to Beacon Hills and was wondering if you could show me around” Miguel asked not breaking eye contact.

“Uh sure, but you could ask…” Stiles stopped, noticing that the classroom was entirely empty.

“Ask?” Miguel looked around confused.

“N-nevermind, I guess I could show you around” Stiles said regrettingly. Fuck my life.

Not soon after leaving the classroom, he was faced with Theo. Theo and Miguel greeted each other casually and shook each others hand. Although Stiles couldn’t help, but feel unsettled by their greeting as he felt a strange intensity behind it.

Stiles explained to Theo how he offered to show Miguel around and Theo being persistent as he was decided to tag along. The rest of the evening was extremely awkward and intense for Stiles. It was like there was a battle happening right in front of him, but minus the blood and wreckage.

Once Theo and him had finished showing Miguel around Beacon hills, they dropped him off at what they believed to be his house. Stiles then proceeded to drop Theo off and gave him a kiss before he left. He couldn’t help, but feel exhausted by how his day had gone. When he got home he immediately crashed on his bed, hoping that tomorrow would be less stressful.

 

* * *

 

**Thirty Minutes After Stiles Dropped Miguel A.K.A Derek Off**

 

Derek took his time walking home. He was finally able to drop his facade and returned to his usual scowl. He had spent the entire day with Stiles which you would think would make him happy, but no. Because he didn’t just spend time with Stiles, he also spent it with Theo-Fucking-Raeken. He wanted to rip out Theo’s throat so bad, but decided against it. He had to keep his identity a secret after all. Plus he was sure that Stiles would’ve hated him forever if he did it. There was just no winning for Derek and it just annoyed the hell out of him.

Derek wasn’t sure how long he would last going to the same school as Theo. He wanted to attack the guy every time he saw him. Anything Theo related just made his blood boil in general. The sight of him, his voice, and even the forever ruined scent of lilac from the cologne he was using. Derek was desperately waiting for Peter to find that witch so he could find out Theo was behind it all. He needed an excuse to beat him into a bloody pulp in front of Stiles.

It wasn’t long till he reached his loft and fell flat on his bed. He felt like he was going to have another restless night due to his unwavering anger he was feeling. He had called Peter multiple times today, but had yet to get an answer. It just made him even more angry.

Derek tried to calm himself down and found himself thinking about Stiles. He thought about the dark brown hair boy being next to him on his bed, while he caressed his pale skin. Derek unconsciously reached into his pants and began rubbing himself. The thoughts of making the boy his becoming more vivid. He imagined stripping Stiles of his clothes and leaving a trail of kisses down his body. Making him moan and call out his name softly.

Derek started to stroke his dick, picking up the pace as his thoughts ran wild. He could feel the heat in his body rise and his breathing deepening. The last thought that ran through his head before he came was Stiles begging for more. Begging for Derek to give him more of his cum and fill him up. Derek laid there panting and covered in his own cum. He had a trail of cum that went from his chest to the side of his face, but was too exhausted at the moment to wipe it off.

Once Derek finally got himself together, he went to the bathroom and took a shower. He felt much more relaxed and calm compared to earlier. When he got back to the room he heard his phone vibrate. He had gotten a text from Stiles stating that there was a new kid at his school and how weird he thought he was. Derek felt a bit hurt by the comment Stiles made. Although he had to admit, that he was sort of being creepy. With the whole staring at Stiles like a piece of meat. Derek just cursed at his teenage hormones that were acting up.

The one thing he hated almost as much as Theo was his overactive sex drive as a teenager. After a few minutes Derek decided to reply to Stiles text. He told Stiles how he had no time to deal with his high school drama and how he was very busy. A Moment later he got a reply from Stiles, calling him a sourwolf and how if he shows up on the news dead that it would be all his fault. Derek laughed loudly at the boy’s ridiculous remark and went off to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

**A Few Days Later - During Lunch**

 

“Dude. Deadpool would totally own the shit out of all the superheroes”, Stiles straight up argued.

“Nuh, uh”, Scott convincingly argued, “Deathstroke would totally win. He’s a trained assassin and a total scarred badass.”

“Uh, huh. No. Wolverine would win. That regeneration and the adamantium claws. He would beat both their asses”, Miguel added slamming his fist on the table.

“Bro. Deadpool would wreck both of y’all pussy heroes. They both have the regeneration, but they don’t have the insanity”, Stiles deadpanned.

“Nuh,uh”, Scott and Miguel said at the exact same time.

“Yuh, huh”, Stiles, “Deadpool would so own them.”

“Wolverine”

“No, Deathstroke.”

“No, Deadpool.”

“Wolverine.”

“Deadpool.”

“Wolverine.”

“Yeah like bullets are going to win against adamantium claws.”

“It’s called rocket launcher.”

“No, its called cut off all of the limbs so they can’t fight.”

“No it’s called superhuman regeneration.”

“No it’s called that takes a lot of energy and time expended.”

“It’s called Deadpool is pretty much immortal.”

“It’s called they’re all mutants.”

The three argued back and forth. The rest of the pack rolled their eyes with bored expressions completely numb by the argument before them. Every lunch they have some sort of nerdy geeky argument.

“Please end me now”, Lydia groaned throwing her head back. Jackson just watched them bemusedly biting into an apple. Brett had no idea what they were talking about and just watched Liam walk towards them with puppy eyes. Theo had fallen asleep at the start of the conversation. Drool had started to slowly drip out of his mouth on the table, but nobody really was really paying attention.

“Superman wins, okay”, Liam joined in as he dropped his lunch down on the tables not caring if the food spilled out of the tray, “Jesus, he could just throw the three of them in space, and they’d keep dying repeatedly by exploding their heads out.”

“Nu, uh. Not unless they got their hands on a oxygen tank”, Stiles dejected.

“Yeah or a rocket”, Scott nodded cutely like a naive puppy. The thought of his favorite super hero dying was definitely out of the question.

“And if they got in contact with a satellite”, Miguel backed up. Stiles gave him a high-five.

“No”, Liam said with furrowed eyebrows, “They wouldn’t even be able to move that well in space. They’re humans with mutant powers. Not a fucking alien god.”

“Pshhh. Deadpool would so win. Just saying”, Stiles pointed out.

“No, Superman would-”, Liam began before he was cut off.

“I’ve had enough. Shut up guys. Seriously. One more word about who’s the best fucking superhero and I’m going to lock them up with Derek and I’ll have him personally rip your throats out”, Lydia threatened menacingly.

“Miguel”, covered his small smile with his napkin after hearing his name being mentioned in a threat especially a threat from Lydia.

The three of them shut up. Miguel ironically didn’t feel threatened.

 

* * *

 

 

** A Few Weeks Later **

 

It’s been a few weeks, since Derek was reverted back to a teenager and began attending school. He had trouble keeping up the nice cheerful act, especially around Theo. He has kept a careful eye on Theo for the past few weeks and hasn’t noticed anything, but the death glares that was tossed his way every now and then. Other than that, he was able to join the group again fairly easily.

Everyone was acting like their usually self. Jackson was being an asshole to Stiles, while Lydia watched in amusement. Liam was day dreaming, probably thinking about Brett and when he will see him again. Scott was babbling on about how he thought the guy in his history class was cute. Derek couldn’t help, but chuckle at Scott who ranted for a good ten minutes. They all even hung out after school. Derek enjoyed getting to spend time with the pack and what made it even better was the fact Theo wasn’t there when they did.

Things surprisingly went well for Derek through the course of the week. He even got calls from Peter saying how he was getting close to finding the witch who did this to him. It didn’t seem long from now till Derek would return to his actual age. The thought made him happy, but sad at the sametime. He wasn’t exactly psyched about having to re-attend high school, yet he was enjoying the closeness to everyone that he usually pushed away. Especially with Stiles, He has always kept Stiles at a reasonable distance.

He had trouble expressing how he felt when it came to him. He always resorted to brute force, instead of using his words. It’s one of the reasons Theo even got the chance to confess and take Stiles as his. Not like Stiles made it easy anyway. With his constant comebacks and nicknames. It just seemed easier at the time to push him against walls and threaten to rip his throat out with his teeth.

Even now Derek had a pretty hard time trying not falling back to his habit of hurting Stiles in anyway, but Stiles being Stiles made that quite difficult. There were a few times Derek added a bit too much force when he punched Stiles on the shoulder. He practically knocked him over without even trying. It was later that week when Derek was face to face with Theo alone outside of school that made him almost lose control.

“I need you to back off Stiles”, Theo said, sounding slightly upset, but keeping his calm.

“What do you mean?” Derek asked coyly.

“You know what I’m talking about Miguel, I see how you look at him”, Theo said as his expression became a bit more angry before going back to it’s calm state.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, we’re just friends”, Derek replied, trying to seem as innocent possible.

“Well not like Stiles would even think twice about leaving me for you”, Theo said confidently, while putting on his usually smug face.

“What can an exchange student from Mexico of all places, even offer Stiles”, Theo continued, the words coming off a lot more harsh.

“What did you say?” Derek growled, staring daggers at Theo. Theo then walked passed him with a smirk. Derek turned around getting ready to jump Theo and attack him, but then he saw him heading towards Stiles. He watched, while Theo pulled Stiles into a hug and kiss him. The sight infuriated him and he just walked away.

Scott’s Place - Pack Meeting

“Hey have you guys heard from Derek recently?” Scott asked as he looked around the living room.

“Not since a couple a weeks ago when he said he was busy”, Stiles replied.

“How about anyone else?” Scott asked, disappointed by the lack of responses.

“Not even Peter is picking up his phone”, Scott sighed.

“I wonder where those two have gone”, Lydia said, trying to think about possible reasons why both Derek and Peter would randomly be missing.

“Yeah, last time I remembered, Derek wasn’t really too fond of his uncle”, Jackson bluntly stated.

The room fell silent and everyone just looked at each other, unsure of what to make of the situation. It’s been almost an entire month since anyone has seen or talked to Derek. They’ve even gone to his loft to check up on him a couple times, but no one was home. Scott understood that Derek’s been pretty grumpy and moody recently. Especially with the whole incident involving Theo, but Scott doesn’t think Derek would suddenly go missing because of that. He just released another sigh and sat down.

“What should we do guys?” Scott asked looking glum.

“I don’t know Scott, we just have to wait till that sourwolf comes back”, Stiles replied as he placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Yeah… I guess you’re right”, Scott sighed. Scott then ended the meeting, still sitting on the chair and watched everyone leave.

“Derek....Peter.... What are you two up to?” Scott mumbled to himself as he started up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

**In a Dark Nightclub Alleyway**

 

“Come on, baby. You know you want it”, Theo purred against Stiles ear.

“No, stop it Theo”, Stiles complained as Theo held his hands above him. Theo gave butterfly kisses along Stiles neck and jaw.

“Come on, sweetie”, Theo prowled. He tilted his head and kissed Stiles on the cheek.

“Stop. Theo”, Stiles said once more trying to turn his head the other way.

“Don’t be like that, baby”, Theo urged. He was hard against Stiles groin. He humped him slowly.

“Not now, Theo. I’m not in the mood”, Stiles whined.

“You know you want it”, Theo said his eyes burned with a fiery passion. His eyes glowed fiercely as he pressed his forehead against Stiles forehead.

“You know I’m not ready”, Stiles grimaced as Theo groped his ass.

“I know many things. I know that you’re ready”, Theo winked seducingly.

“Well. Not here okay?” Stiles broke free of Theo’s grip.

“Don’t you think it's adventurous”, he growled sexily as he trapped Stiles between his arms.

“No means no. Theo”, Stiles frustratedly shoved him away.

“Oh ho, ho, no. Nobody says no to Theo fucking Raeken”, Theo furiously stated. He wanted to fuck and he wanted to fuck Stiles right now.

“I do. Watch me walk away now”, Stiles irritatedly stated at his pushy, horny, and needy boyfriend. He turned away from Theo and started for the sidewalk.

“I don’t think so”, Theo grabbed Stiles wrist and pulled him back to him.

“Theo. OW! You’re hurting me. Let go of me asshole”, Stiles yelped.

“Well it ain’t that bad sweetheart. It’s going to hurt way more what I’m going to do to you”, Theo grinned with a devious tone.

“Theo. I’m serious let me go-”, Stiles ordered.

Theo throws him against the brick wall and traps Stiles.

“You’re MINE”, Theo growled angrily, “I OWN you. You have NO say in what YOU want to do. You WILL listen to WHAT I say.”

Stiles whined as Theo spat in his face.

“I’ve seen you. The way YOU look at Miguel”, he hissed with jealousy.

“The way your eyes linger on his cute little face”, he mimicked, “The way you look into his eyes and watch his every move. You’re completely infatuated with him and it’s sickening. I could smell it off of you from miles away.” He uttered with a venomous tone.

Theo cornered Stiles and turned him around so his face was pressed against the dirty brick wall.

Theo held Stiles hands behind him and grinded his clothed member against Stiles clothed ass.

He grunted in pleasure, “You like that don’t you? You dirty little cheater.”

“No”, Stiles cried, “I don’t… Theo, please let me go….”

Theo erratically grounded against Stiles behind with his hard erect member. He ignored Stiles cries and pressed himself against his former lover. Of course, former because he had to kill Stiles or else he would tell the world about Theo’s insanity.

“I bet if it were Miguel right here instead of me, behind you, you’d sluttly moan and enjoy it. You’d rub up against his fucking cock and open yourself up and let him fuck you senseless wouldn’t you?” Theo spat against Stiles right ear.

“NO”, Stiles screamed, “Get off me you fucking piece of shit.” He couldn’t escape or even move he was paralyzed with fear. He never knew he could fear someone he liked so much. He didn’t know someone so close to him could be this fucking insane.

Theo pulled Stiles towards him and punched Stiles in the face with full force. Something definitely cracked in his skull as he hit the wall hard. He slid to the ground. It was pathetic with just one punch and Stiles had the lights knocked out of him.

“You know, I’m the one who killed Derek”, Theo cackled effortlessly inspected his nails.

Stiles eyes widened and blurrily stared at the menace before him, “W-what do you m-mean? That’s not possibl-”

“You should see your dumb look on your face right now”, he laughed, “I hired a witch to kill him with a curse”, Theo proudly bragged.

“He was getting on my nerves and so I just offed him”, Theo snapped his fingers, “Just like that he was gone.”

“Derek…” Stiles cried to himself. It was hopeless. He was fucked. Literally. He had fallen for the enemy. The enemy before him he once thought he knew so well. He was wrong… So wrong… He wished he had never met Theo in the first place… He wished for a lot of things. It was so ironic how his father is a cop and here he is about to get raped and murdered. He hoped that at least he would see Derek in the afterlife and tell him truthfully how he really felt. Stiles accepted the fact that in the end his human life was so fragile and if Derek decided to rip his throat out after confessing his love to him then so be it.

Tears dropped from Stiles cheeks as he blurrily turned his face towards the sidewalk. He closed his eyes and opened them. There was a figure slowly walking to them. Who was that? … Is that? …?

“Cry all you want because that's the last thing you’ll ever do-”, Theo stopped as he watched the figure approach them clutching the shadows.

The man in the shadows spoke, “Let go of him, Theo.”

“No. Miguel.” Theo glared at the figure before them. He took a longer sniff, “Or should I say, Derek Hale.”

“Oh no, looks like I’ve been found out”, Miguel grinned emerging from the shadows.

“Wait. What?” Stiles slurred.

“I see you survived. That bitch betrayed me and left the city. I guess there is no curse that can kill the well known Derek Hale”, Theo spit sarcastically.

“No, it wasn’t only that. You see I’ve been doing some research. That witch was a druid, she doesn’t do killing, or harm anything. She only puts beneficial curses on such people. You backed her into a corner and ordered to curse me, but she only did the one thing she could do that was closest to a curse, de-agify. Also, you’ve been kicked out of pack after pack because you’re mentally unstable. You’ve killed over 9 people and maimed over 17. You’re wanted in 19 states. There’s nothing for you here the hunters have been notified. You’re out of control. Leave now and die by hunters. Or else I’ll kill you myself”, Derek threateningly stated.

“Ha! I’d love to see you try”, Theo grinned manically charging towards Derek with his claws.

Derek dodged to the side, juked behind him, and held Theo by the neck impaling his claws into the back of Theo’s neck.

Theo screamed in pain as Derek dug his claws into Theo’s neck.

“Well, that was over quick”, Stiles commented. Derek rolled his eyes in the dark.

Derek throws him on the ground with ease and steps on his head. He didn’t care if he was crushing the bastards skull. This sick fuck deserved to die, but it's not worth it Derek decided.

“No means no”, Derek stated with a low angry tone, “Got that?”

Theo nodded pathetically, got up as soon as Derek lifted his foot, and ran off into the darkness.

 

* * *

 

**Licking the Wounds**

 

“You okay?” Derek retracted his claws and offered a hand to lift Stiles up.

“Y-y-yeah…” Stiles let Derek pull him up. Derek never let go of his hand and tugged him along for a walk to his black Camaro.

“So who are you? Miguel or Derek?” Stiles asked quizzically.

“Both”, Derek coyly grinned.

“Wait… How?” Stiles grimaced slightly as he stubbed his toe on a crack on the sidewalk. He trips and falls forward. Stiles closes his eyes bracing for impact.

Derek catches Stiles by the waist before Stiles hit the ground, holding him romantically, and he grinned watching Stiles with his eyes clenched shut. Stiles opened his eyes blinking rapidly. The young Derek’s face was only inches away from Stiles face.

Stiles blushed at the sight of the cute baby face of what was Derek Hale. Derek smiled and leaned in for the kiss.

The boys closed their eyes and their lips meet. Sparks flew between the both of them. Derek could hear Stiles heartbeat rapidly increase as their warm lips mingled.

The only thing running through Stiles mind was that he was kissing Derek fucking Hale. Holy fucking shit. Mind Blown.

Derek could smell Theo radiating off of Stiles. He wanted to cover that scent and mark it all with his own. Soon. Soon he will ravage Stiles body and claim him for himself.

Derek broke the kiss and stared into the warm brown pools of Stiles eyes.

“Because it's the name you gave me, an alias. Remember?”

“... Oh YEAH! I remember now!” Stiles yelped aloud. Excited that his sourwolf remembered the name.

“No fucking way. I can’t believed you remembered that Der-bear.”

Derek grimaced as he carried Stiles in his arms Cinderella style to the car, “Say that nickname again and I will drop you.”

“Awh, come on, grumpypuss don’t be like that”, he beamed at the teen before him.

“Shut up or I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth”, Derek grumpily grunted opened the car door and sat Stiles down on the car seat.

“You know, it’s weird seeing you all grumpy because before when you were pretending to be Miguel you were really nice and that was really unsettling. You see I had a feeling you were Derek but you were too nice to-”, Derek slammed the door on Stiles before he could finish his sentence.

Derek sighed walking around his car to the driver’s seat and when he opened the door the sweet voice of Stiles Stilinski greeted him. “Be Derek because you see I had a theory.”

Derek thanked the gods that his boy paused to take a breath. He started the engine while Stiles babbled on and on and on and on about how Derek was really good at acting and how Derek got him good.  
Derek pulled over the car, grabbed Stiles by the collar, and kissed him with tongue to shut him up. After that Stiles stayed silent and shy.

Derek started the car and turned back on the road, “What’s the matter? Why are you so quiet?” Derek said smugly.

Stiles turned towards the window and hid his face in his hands.

The silence between them remained until Derek reached his loft.

Derek cut the engine off of his car. There was a pause.

“Are you going to stay like this forever?” Stiles asked softly.

“Who knows? Why?” Derek grumpily sighed.

“Because I like the way you look now”, Stiles uttered.

“Oh, and not the way when I was like 28?” Derek questioned arching an eyebrow.

“No, it doesn’t matter because you’re going to age sexily”, Stiles grinned.

“Loser”, Derek muttered scowling as he opened his car door.

“Wait here”, He commanded grunting.

“Wh-”, Derek slammed the door before Stiles could finish again. Stiles licked his lips and sighed. He watched young Derek shuffle over to his door.

Derek opened the door for him.

“Awe, what a gentleman. Why, thank you Sourwolf”, Stiles teased giddily.

“Shut. Up”, Derek grunted once more for the billionth time.

“Can you walk?” He clenched his jaw asking the mole freckled teen.

“Yeah, I think. That punch really knocked around my marbles”, Stiles babbled.

Derek rolled his eyes and lifted Stiles out of the car once again Cinderella style, “Wait! What do you think you’re doing! I told you I’m fine. Worry wolf.”

Derek closed the car door by bumping the door with his hip.

“Whoa some hip action”, Stiles commented.

“Oh my god. Shut. Up”, Derek barked with a scowl.

Stiles chuckled touching Derek’s soft faux haircut.

Derek pressed the lock button on his key while carrying Stiles to his loft. He really wanted to fuck the shit out of him.

Derek sets Stiles against the wall and unlocks the door with his key.

He slides the door open, flicks on the lights, and helps Stiles onto the couch.

“Let me get you an ice pack”, Derek muttered and walked over to the kitchen.

“Thanks, Der-bear”, Stiles said weakly.

Derek pulled the fridge door open. The soft cool air breathed in his face as he reached for an ice pack.

He slammed the door shut with his foot and made his way to Stiles who sat on the couch.

Young Derek hands the ice pack to Stiles and watched him wince as he put the ice pack on his swollen cheek.

“Are you okay?” Derek grunted sitting next to him.

Stiles nodded quietly looking down on the floor. The pain finally settled in. The realization hit him that Derek was probably going to age with him. The “Miguel” he once knew was really Derek. Derek can be really sweet and nice. Derek… was all he could think of. All those times… It was really Derek.

Stiles glanced over to Derek.

Young Derek’s features were completely different. His eyes were softer, his facial features were more sweeter like a baby’s face, he looked completely different without the facial hair and the scruff. His faux hair cut shone against the lightly. How could so much change happen to this guy? He compared the Derek he knew now to the one back then. It was just strange seeing the older Derek resonate with the younger derek.

Stiles realized that Derek was worriedly watching him with a slight scowl.

“I’m okay. Really” Stiles said staring into Derek’s beautiful hazel eyes laced with small bits of copper. He gave the teen a reassuring smile.

“Stiles”, Derek’s tone changed from grumpy to soft. “I need to tell you something.”

“What?” Stiles blurted out as he set down the ice pack from his cheek.

“All that attitude I had last month, me being angry with Theo, and grumpy at you was because I was jealous of you and Theo.”

“You? Pft. No way! Jealous?” Stiles scoffed. He couldn’t believe his ears. Sourwolf was fessing up to his actions. Is the sky falling?

“Yeah. I was mad and angry”, Derek choked slightly.

“Yeah. No shit sherlock”, Stiles joked sarcastically.

“Stiles”, Derek glowered at Stiles.

“Okay. Okay I’ll shut up”, Stiles laughed, “But to be honest, you’re grumpy and angry all the time.”

“That I admit is true I am grumpy, but the real truth is that I like you”, Derek said with the most softest tone. He rubbed his thighs with his hands

“HA! Good joke bro. I totally like you too. I especially loved it when you slammed me against that wall that day when I was a freshman really turned me on”, Stiles laughed slapping Derek’s knee.

Derek rolled his eyes and glared daggers at Stiles. There was a long moment of silence.

Oh. It wasn’t long until until Stiles realized that Sourwolf was telling the truth.

Holy shit fuck. Derek liked him. He didn’t know what to say except....

“I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time until I met Theo, but even after that”, Stiles licked his lips babbling, “and even after dating Theo, I still had an even bigger crush you when you went missing. I was so worried about you that I stopped paying attention to Theo and in class because I was thinking about you… Your eyes, your black scruff, you’re grumpy tone, and everything about you-”

Derek interrupted Stiles by kissing him to shut him up. Stiles broke the kiss and continues.

“And when I saw Miguel… He looked so much like you that I wish that you were him… and you were…” Stiles said lighthead and was red as a cherry.

Young Derek cupped Stiles non-swollen cheek and wipes a tear from Stiles eye.

“Look Stiles, I… always had feelings for you before ever since that day… The day when I first met you at that party… My feelings grew more when you socked me in the face when the wolfsbane bullet was going to end me… And even more the day you kept me afloat when I was completely paralyzed by the kanima in the pool...” Derek gave a small smile at the thought of it, “I just didn’t have the balls to tell you and I didn’t realize it until the day I saw you with that piece of shit named Theo…”

“I woke up every morning without you all those years and I’m tired of not waking up to you next to me every morning. You don’t know how long I’ve waited for you. You don’t know how much I’ve pined for you each and every moment of the day”, Derek’s crookedly smiled, his lower lip covered the bottom of his teeth.

It made Stiles heartbeat faster how much young Derek resembled older Derek. His features were so similar, his smile was the cutest thing in the world, and it made his mind race that he and Derek would grow old together because it was gut feeling. And his gut feeling was never wrong.

They both felt so satisfied to finally tell the truth to each other and it only took like what? Three years.

“I actually love you, Stiles Stilinski”, Derek admitted with a grumpy tone.

“I love you too, Derek Sourwolf Hale”, Stiles grinned from ear to ear and he kissed the de-aged teenager before him.

 

* * *

 

**I’m Going to Give You a Pounding to Die for**

 

Young Derek and Stiles cuddled in the sweet spring meadow scented sheets and watched Friends. They lay in the dark with scented candles dimly lit around them.

Talk about netflix and chill. Ha. Stiles smiled thinking about how cute Derek was. Sourwolf had kept his cute wolf night light that Stiles gave him last christmas because of the nightmares Derek had.

Stiles rested his head on Derek’s chest with Derek’s arm around him. He could hear his heartbeat. They had just taken a shower and they both smelled of roses, honey, and berries. Not a manly scent, but who cares? It smelled so fucking good. He smiled taking a sniff from the red delicate rose Derek had surprised him with after the shower.

Derek noticed Stiles smiling, “What are you smiling about?”

“Oh, nothing…” Stiles said stifling a giggle.  
“Tell me”, Derek nudged Stiles lightly with a smile.

“Oh, maybe about how a grown man like you still needs a night light”, Stiles teased with the biggest smile on his face.

“Hey. I use it because I don’t want to stub my toe on anything in the dark”, Derek blushed.

“Objection, your honor. It is clearly a fact that my client is lying”, Stiles said with a goofy lawyer tone.

“I call bullshit because you’re a fucking werewolf. You can see in the dark. Nice try sourwolf”, Stiles pointed out winking

“I…” Derek paused for a moment lying there flustered. He was caught. Literally caught in the act.

“I just thought your gift was cute and thoughtful. So I decided to use it, okay”, Derek admitted.

“Now, was that so hard to say?” Stiles taunted the teen smiling before him.

“Look at you, sourwolf. Having feelings and now scowling all the time”, Stiles added with a demeaning tone.

Derek scowled.

“Aweee, don’t be like that”, Stiles laughed.

Derek turned away pretending to be mad. He could feel Stiles grinning coyly from his teasing.

Stiles sat up and kissed him on the cheek while brushing his soft dark hair.

Derek faced Stiles with a failed serious face and bursted out chuckling.

Derek cupped Stiles face and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. He could taste the delicious loveable boy’s soft lips. It was his most favorite thing in his world. Every kiss with Stiles was just perfect. He couldn’t even describe it. His brown warm chocolate eyes, from the starry patterns of moles on his face, to his cute smile, and his sarcastic babbling mouth.

Stiles lightly moaned from the kiss. Derek reached over for the remote without a glance and shuts the TV off. He tossed the thing behind him.

Oh my god, Derek. You broke the remote. Stiles peeped with one eye while kissing Derek. He couldn’t believe it… He’s making out with Derek Fucking Hale. Stiles mentally bit his lip as Derek’s tongue swirled in his mouth making him dizzy.

Stiles hands roamed upon young Derek’s back and slid down grabbing his firm precious bubble butt. He had always wanted to do that. Ever since he met Derek. Old or young, the guy is built, hot, and a grumpy scowling old man. But Derek was his old man. Ew. Shut up. Stiles knew that came out wrong. Why was he explaining this to himself. He had no idea.

Derek smiled under the kiss as his hands traveled south to slip under Stiles shirt. He traced the teenager’s body with his hands. Slowly and subtly memorizing every plane of Stiles back with his fingers. The muscles, the soft skin, the small cute little moles he had, and his well defined body.

Their lips clashed furiously. Their teenage hormones finally kicked in. The two of them were hard with arousal. And of course with love.

Stiles lifted his hands from Derek’s soft bubble butt to his external obliques. Stiles gasped. Holy shit. He has fucking v-lines. What the shit. He was ripped even when he was a teenager. What the fuck. Stiles started to feel self-conscious.

Derek smelled it on him and broke the kiss leaving a long trail of saliva. He wiped their mouths.

“Nothing”, Stiles lied with a smile his heart skipped a beat.

“I know when you’re lying”, Derek frowned slightly with his worried eyes, “And I can read you like an open book. Just like how you can read me like an open book.”

Derek cupped the boy’s face and stared straight into Stiles soul.

“It’s just…” Stiles looked down and lifted up Derek’s shirt showing off his fit well-defined v shaped body.

“Eyes on me”, Derek shifted Stiles gaze towards his.

“Don’t ever compare yourself to me or anyone or anything because what matters is you and only you. I think you’re the most beautiful person in the world and I mean that. Don’t let your insecurities define you. Define yourself because what matters is what you truly think about yourself. You have the most strongest, kindest, and beautiful soul I have ever seen. I chose you. I like you. I love you. You matter so much to me because nothing else in my life has ever mattered as much as you. You’re my mate, Stiles. I may have a fit athletic body that may seem like a cold hard exterior, but in reality it’s just to protect what's left inside of me… a dying broken heart. Nothing matters except for you, me, and this moment”, Derek’s voice cracked. Stiles teared up.  
Tears trickled down from their cheeks as they dried each other’s tears with their hands.

“No one, has ever said that to me.” Stiles croaked. He was speechless. He had so much to say… But he was pretty sure Derek could read his mind.

Derek kissed Stiles softly, pressing his lips delicately against the other boy’s. Derek ran his hands through his lover's soft hair. Stiles returned the affectionate kiss and ran his hair through Derek’s ever so soft raven hair.

They explore each other’s body trying to memorize every single crack, crevice, nook, cranny, pulling and tugging at one another's hair.

Stiles could feel Derek’s light premature stubble rub against his lips and chin. He sighed peacefully into the kiss.

Derek breathed heavily through his nose. His hot breath ran against Stiles cheek. Stiles whimpered from the unattended hard arousal and grinded against Derek’s.

He grunted from pleasure as the rubbed their fully clothed members against one another. They both smiled into another kiss.

Derek removed Stiles Deadpool shirt breaking the kiss. Throwing the shirt aside, he kissed Stiles jawline rapidly with short sweet light kisses and ended leaving a trail to his neck.

Stiles moaned in heavenly ecstasy as he clawed at Derek’s back. His eyes were closed, head tilted back, his hair sweaty from the heat, as he grinded against young Derek’s chiseled bod.

Derek sucked passionately on Stiles neck leaving several, multiple, many marks on the soft supple skin. Derek had ravaged Stiles neck to the point of no return that Stiles was going to have to wear a scarf for a week or a couple of weeks.

Stiles breathed lightly shuddering as Derek made his way down to Stiles collarbone feeling his hot moist lips kissing every single inch of his shoulder, to his back, his neck, and his chest.

Derek traveled down Stiles chest. He could see Stiles cute abs as he sucked in for air shuddering at the touch of Derek’s lips and fingers.

Derek followed the happy trail, kissing every inch he could reach, and licked Stiles member through his shorts. Stiles thrusted forward slightly begging Derek for more.

He loved Stiles at the edge of his mercy in bed. He wanted Stiles to beg and plead for more as Derek sated his thirst and greed for pleasure.

Derek mouthed Stiles (7.5 inch) dick through his shorts soaking the fabric with his saliva watching his mate fall apart before him.

Stiles fingers were tangled in Derek’s hair urging him for more.

Derek pulled down Stiles shorts and licked the soaked penis slit of pre-cum.

Stiles gasped tilted his head up as Derek sucked on the head of his sensitive organ ever so lightly.

Derek teased the head of Stiles dick with his tongue.

“You bastard”, Stiles cursed and whimpered as Derek hummed with a small laugh sucking the first few inches of Stiles dick. His fingers rubbed and toyed with Stiles balls. Stiles could feel the vibrations sending him way over the edge.

“Fuck. Derek”, Stiles groaned. Derek put the entire length down his throat where his nose touched Stiles pubes.

Derek removed his mouth from Stiles dick and moved his hot warm mouth towards Stiles balls. He sucked one testicle with his mouth while his hands jerked Stiles cock teasingly rubbing the slit of the member that was coated with saliva.

“Derek. You ass”, Stiles moaned needily entangling his fingers into Derek’s hair more. Derek loved Stiles tugging and pulling his hair pleading for more.

Derek switched to the other testicle sucking, teasing the long dick with his hand, and slowly stopped jerking Stiles off. Stiles whimpered at the loss of friction humping the air. He let go of Stiles balls with a plop and returned to the length at hand. He licked and lipped the sides of Stiles cock smiling as Stiles greedily urged Derek to return sucking.

Derek opened his mouth took the full length down his throat once again enveloping the sensitive delicious organ down to where he choked. He deepthroated the shit out of Stiles dick and his nose would hit Stiles pubic area every time.

The smell was a mix of soap and Stiles man musk. Stiles balls slapped chin every time he bobbed more and more on his dick as Stiles thrusted in rhythm. It only turned Derek on even more. His shorts were completely soaked with pre-cum. Every single noise Stiles made had Derek on the edge as he the wet fabric of his briefs teased his member. He was so bothered to the point where the slightest touch could have made him orgasm.

Derek gulped down Stiles organ repeatedly bobbing his head back and forth rapidly until Stiles sexily moaned, “Derek. S-St-sto-, I’m going to-” as he tried to pull Derek off his cock. But Derek ignored his whines, pleas, and moans he sucked even hard and latched on with his mouth.

Stiles entire body shuddered violently grunting with pure pleasure as he shot his white creamy thick load down Derek’s ever so needy throat. Derek sucked like he’s never sucked before as Stiles rode his orgasm, deep throating the shit out of Derek’s throat. Derek wanted to swallow every single drip Stiles had to offer because it tasted of Stiles. He stood on his knees flustered on the bed with the reddest cheeks before Derek. He was the most beautiful man he had seen ever seen in his life and he wanted to pound the shit out of him right then and there.

Derek sucked on Stiles sensitive cock for the last drops as Stiles whined for him to stop. Derek more welcomingly obliged let go of his dick with a smirk. Stiles watched Derek wipe the trail of cum that had escaped Derek’s mouth during Stiles orgasm with his thumb.

Stiles stared as Derek lifted his thumb to suck on the last drop of his cum.

Derek grinned cockily pulling Stiles close for a kiss.

It was hot. So hot. So fucking hot that Stiles got hard again. He blamed his damned teenage hormones, but the same time thanked god for that, and his hot boyfriend.

“I do you”, Stiles grinned. He was so going to pay that tease fucker ten times over. He slipped his shorts and boxers in one go.

Stiles got straight down to it and pulled off Derek’s shirt giving him another sweet kiss as he trailed his hands down his well-defined chest, his abs, and v-sex line.  
Stiles moved down kissing Derek’s jaw, throat, and lingered at his nipple.

One hand teasingly rubbed against Derek’s girthy long clothed (9-inch) dick with only two fingers. He sucked on one of Derek’s nipples teasingly biting it lightly and with his other hand pinching at the other.

Derek breathed heavily as Stiles toyed and teased him for what felt like years. Derek thrusted his head back as Stiles used a full hand to rub his dick.

Stiles switched to the other nipple, rotating his hands, and stopped rubbing Derek’s member to grab his clothed balls toying with them. He smiled as Derek grinded against his wrist trying to get friction back onto his hard dick once more.

“Tease”, Derek growled as he groaned when Stiles bit and pinched his nipple hard at the same time.

Stiles felt himself harden as he watched the man before him fall apart unable to do anything but grind himself against Stiles hand.

The sound of Derek’s heavy panting as he groaned at every pinch and bite on his most sensitive areas, his nipples. Don’t ask Stiles how he knew, but he just knew.

Stiles stopped teasing him senselessly and cupped Derek’s cheek with one hand drawing him in for a kiss as an apology.

Stiles broke the sweet soft kiss tugging off Derek’s pre-cum soaked shorts and briefs.

Derek and Stiles press their foreheads against one another as Stiles held their slippery pre-cum dripping members with both hands weighing the fact that he wanted Derek to fuck him senselessly with it and at the same time fuck his mouth with it but he couldn’t decide. He rubbed their members together. They both gasped at the spark they felt when they rubbed their dicks together.

Stiles held his and Derek’s lengths rubbing and teasing their balls together. Derek groaned, “Ohmygod. Stiles.” He smiled remembering Stiles got him back good. The pleasure is overwhelming, the sex is amazing, and this was so fucking hot.

“Think you can last two rounds?” Stiles asked breathlessly smiling.

Derek nodded silently and sexy kissed Stiles as they rubbed against each others cock senselessly. They take in each other's breath’s heavily. They grunt, moan, groan, and tug against each other’s cocks in unison. Their pre-cum was mixing and that was definitely fucking hot.

Stiles pushed Derek down on the bed still jerking their dicks together.

“I do you, you do me?”

Derek once again nodded silently. A man of few words in bed. Very sexy to Stiles that is.

Stiles turned his ass to Derek and licked the tip of Derek’s member. Derek hissed as he felt the warm tongue play with the tip of his dick.

He sucked the head as Derek started eat his ass out. Yes. Derek Hale does eat ass. Only his though. Stiles smiled as he took more of the big length down his throat.

He felt Derek’s tongue dancing around the rim of his hole.

He moaned as he felt the tip press against something familiar. He was pretty sure he could guess what.

Derek felt Stiles moan along the length of his cock making Derek grunt as the vibrations sent him over the edge.

Stiles bobbed his head up and down on Derek’s dick. It smelled like man musk, the forest on a foggy day, and soap. He slurped loudly and hummed along the dick. It tasted like Derek and his scent was so overpowering Stiles dick leaked with pre-cum.

Derek couldn’t take it the over stimulating pleasure as Stiles played with his balls. Stiles nose slammed lightly into Derek’s balls as Derek started to thrust in rhythm with Stiles. Derek clenched the sheets as he tossed his head back sweatily as Stiles continued to suck on his dick like a vacuum.

Stiles felt Derek’s dick pulsate in his mouth as Derek’s deep manly groan echo loudly in Stiles ears. His entire body shook as he shot load after white creamy load down Stiles mouth, emptying his balls down Stiles mouth, and Stiles jerked Derek’s dick milking every last drop. Derek panted as his orgasm slowly left his body and his cock was still rock hard.

Stiles swallowed quite a bit of it, but the rest slide out of his mouth as he caught it with his hand. He fingered, and lubricated his own ass with Derek’s cum.

Derek turned red as he watched the teen dirtily stretch his anal cavity in front of him with Derek’s cum and it was the hottest thing he has ever seen. His dick pulsated even hard than before as he spread Stiles cheeks further letting Stiles stretch.

Stiles turned himself around and spits into his hand stretching himself a bit more before slowly sliding in Derek’s big lengthy dick into him.

Derek could feel Stiles hole pucker at Derek’s tip making him throw his head back against the pillow and clench the sheets.

Stiles slowly inched himself down upon Derek’s member. Derek could feel Stiles warm insides wrap around his bare cock and it was unimaginable pleasure. The way Stiles inner rings of muscles slowly adjusting around Derek’s cock was hot. At first, it hurt like a bitch, but after a while Stiles adjusted slowly but surely.

The fact that Derek was inside Stiles right now almost made him shoot his load right then and there. Also the fact that Stiles used Derek’s cum as a lubricant was dwelling in his head.

Derek watched as Stiles slowly moved up and down Derek’s member. Stiles slowly rode and grinded on Derek’s big thick cock.

“Oh my god”, Stiles groaned as he felt Derek’s length fill him up as he moved up and down.

The pleasure was unbearably amazing as Derek’s member pressed against Stiles prostate. At first, Stiles couldn’t find his own but after a while he found the spot and hit it every time as he jerked himself and let Derek’s cock fuck him.

Stiles increased the tempo and slammed himself on Derek. Derek grunted as Stiles he watched Stiles arse consume his dick while Stiles fucked himself on his cock.

He watched as Stiles dick bounce up and down as Stiles rocked himself on Derek’s member.

Derek pushed himself up and shoved his cock deeper into Stiles. He grabbed Stiles ass and lifts him up.

He fucked him in the ass as Stiles held on to Derek’s shoulders with his arms and Derek’s waist with his legs.

Derek walked over to the mirror with Stiles still inside him and fucked him in the ass while they both watched Derek shove his cock into Stiles. Derek lifted Stiles up and thrusted his hard cock into Stiles needy ass.

They shared a passionate hot kiss as Derek fucked the shit out of Stiles while watching the mirrors for a few minutes because they both knew they wouldn’t last very much longer.

Stiles moaned and whined senselessly as Derek pounded into him as he watched himself in the mirror. It was hot to have a werewolf boyfriend who is strong enough to carry you and let you watch yourself get fucked by his dick. That’s the truth.

Derek carried Stiles and placed him on the bed. Derek still balls deep inside him of course.

Derek lifted Stiles ankles between his neck as he pounded his big cock mercilessly into Stiles ass. The insane amount of friction and the force pounded into Stiles prostate made him scream in pleasure. The white spots in his vision made his eyes roll upwards as his dick bounced lightly along his chest. Derek watched as Stiles screamed shooting his white load all over his chest without touching his dick. Derek’s face scrunched up groaning and panting as he felt Stiles clench around his dick causing him to orgasm. Derek's eyes flashed royal blue as he kept fucking stiles grunting with each thrust as he rode out his orgasm shooting load after load painting Stiles insides with white cum.

Derek shuddered thrusting as he shoots his last shot of cum inside of Stiles. Stiles panted in the afterglow of his orgasm.

They were both utterly spent. Holy shit. They had just had dirty hot sex.

Derek pulled out of Stiles wincing from the sensitivity and lays on the bed facing Stiles.

“Wow”, Stiles said as Derek smirked watching him.

“Yeah”, Derek shrugged.

They lay there on the bed facing each other cuddled up against one another silently for a few moments.

 

“Do you knot?” Stiles asked.

“Why?” Derek asked with a scowl

“Just answer the question”, Stiles pleaded.

“Yes, during mating season”, Derek answered annoyed.

Stiles whistled.

“I can’t imagine the size of that thing during mating season”, Stiles joked.

Derek rolled his eyes and smiled.

They both lean in for a kiss which turned into a long, very long, make out session.

Stiles falls asleep smiling. He is fucking the man of his dreams. Literally. And he is in love. Definite forever love.

And as for Derek, he was happy. The most happiest fucking man in the world. This cute ass mole freckled kid is everything he could ever want. Stiles is in his arms asleep. And everything about him, his scent, his smile, and his cute small moles is everything Derek loved about him. Derek also definitely forever loves him as well.

 

* * *

 

**Prom?**

 

Stiles blushed furiously as he stood uncomfortably as Derek and his organized flash mob danced around him.

Stiles shifted from foot to foot lightly while running his fingers through his hair, watching his boyfriend dance enthusiastically with a really grumpy face in tune with the background music.

The students who were all in on the gig danced along and did the spaceman while Derek did the robot.

Near the finale Derek kneeled down on his right knee and open a small black box containing a ring pop.

Five members from the lacrosse team stood behind him with their shirts lifted and on each of their chiseled abs spelled “Prom?” in bold black and red font.

Stiles nodded yes with teary eyes. Derek and the crowd around them clapped and cheered. The pack hooted as the grinning Derek lifted Stiles into the air and hugs him.

Derek sets him back down on the ground and gave him a long sweet kiss on the lips.

 

* * *

 

 

**Prom Night**

 

Derek held Stiles in his arms as they sway and slowly dance to the school band’s performance of, “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Elvis Presley.

“Wise men say only fools rush in”, The brunette man sang with his deep calming voice.

“Derek?” Stiles said as he leaned his head against Derek’s chest as Stiles tightened his arms around Derek’s waist.

“Yeah?” Derek answered with one hand absentmindedly playing with Stiles hair and the other around Stiles lower back.

“Thank you”, Stiles met Derek’s gaze and smiled.

“For what?” Derek furrowed his brows softly for a moment.

“For everything”, Stiles pouted.

“What do you mean?” Derek asked swaying Stiles playfully to the song.

“But I can’t help falling in love with you”, The singer sang.

“You know”, Stiles urged looking away blushingly.

“No, Stiles. I don’t know”, Derek chucked.

“Shall I stay… would it be a sin.... If I can’t help falling in love with…”

“I never got to thank you for that day”, Stiles mumbled looking downwards.

“What day? There are many vague days we spent together”, Derek joked.

“That day you saved me from him”, Stiles grumbled.

“Oh, that day”, Derek said with a lipped smile.

“Yeah”, Stiles said as he accidentally steps on Derek’s foot.

“Like a river flows surely to the sea… Darling so it goes… some things are meant to be… take my hand, take my whole life too…

“Ow”, Derek fakingly scowled at his lover.

“Sorry”, Stiles said unapologetically.

“Stiles. You don’t need to thank me for that”, Derek stated with a raised eyebrow and the corners of his mouth creased upwards.

“I feel that I have to”, Stiles admitted with guilt.

“You don’t because I did it for you. For us. I did it because I wanted to kick his smug ass to the curb. Also, I did it because I love you”, Derek said in a soft tone with a sad mysterious look on his face.

“For I can’t help falling in love with you… For I can’t help falling in love with you…”

“I love you too. Derek Hale Miguel Juarez”, Stiles said in a funny accent cupping the sourwolf’s cheeks and kissed him on the lips as they slow danced under the dim disco ball lights.

**~Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading! We really appreciate your support!  
> There will be more coming your way of different ships. If you liked it leave a kudos, bookmark it, leave a comment, or just do the thing you do. Thanks again!


End file.
